The Gems of Truth
by TopNotch73
Summary: This story does not include any of Riordan's characters all of the characters used are of our own design or from myths. The Angels and Demons so often mentioned in the bible which many worship in the present day have also married and procreated amongst the humans. This is story focuses on three of the six Demi Angels and Demons who hold the weight of the world on their shoulders.


Today started out great I was touring the beautiful city of Naples on my only days off don't worry about that for now. I was having a lot of fun, but it would soon be over. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Chris Angelo, I'm sixteen,I have dark blue eyes and brown hair, and I am a Demi-Angel son of Michael the leader of the angels.

Demi Angels are like Demi-gods but were the Christian kind. Theres only one God for us and he rarely has kids. then there are the angels which there are millions and most have half-blood kids, but i'll get more into that later.

"There's too many people around I need to get some place secluded. Alright guys follow the leader!"

I dashed through the city until I found an empty alley my pursuers standing right behind me. To most people they looked like your typical seven foot tall huge Muscular guy or something, because of this thing called the Grim it makes mortals see what they can perceive. To someone like me who can see the truth their eight foot tall marble Roman soldiers four with sword four with spears and all with shields. For anyone who doesn't know what that means their Golem, They guard special items but if there triggered and become alive they kill any mortal, or any living thing near them until they shut down. They surrounded me in a semicircle then one stepped forward and punched me with its huge stone fist at the last second I catch with on hand. I had just twisted the golems fist with one hand. Then in one swift move I brought his face close to mine,then slammed his face into the ground and he shattered into rubble. then two more stepped forward and thrust their spears at me. I dodge as swiftly as I could then grabbed their spear and bashed their faces with the end and they burst into dust. I used the spear the soldier had dropped and bashed another. I knew I was running low on energy so I held out my hands.

A five foot long pole with a scythe blade and a sharp spear end appeared in my hands. I slashed at two of the golems feet and knocked them into rubble, then the last three jumped me at once but I jumped out of the way and slammed them into a nearby wall and all three became dust.

"I might need a dust pan for next time."

I turned and started to walk but I noticed my shadow was growing more than it should. I turned around and the dust from the Roman soldiers was spinning around and piling up and forming into a twenty foot four armed soldier with two giant spears and swords, all made of dust.

"I should've just stayed in bed today!" I noted

The soldier smashed his dust sword at me and it sent me flying into the wall and leaving a dent shaped like me in the bricks.

Two dark figures appeared in the darkness of the back alley one was a boy the other was a girl. In the girls hand was an orb of fire which was glowing icey blue that she throw at the dust golem. when the orb hit it exploded and an icey fire spread across the creature freezing it in a thick layer of ice.

The the boy pulled a scythe out. One side had a blade the other had what looked like a tooth. He stabbed the tooth into the ground and a red skeleton grew from the ground. the skeleton charged at the ice covered golem and self destructed, the golem turned into dust when they made impact.

"What happened, you needed our help to beat him I expected more from a child of Michael." the girl remarked snidely

Her name is Rika, she's about my age with dark black hair and red highlights. she wore combat boots a Yellow HBC T-shirt and a sleeveless leather jacket, with jeans with rips on the knees

"So Rika are you always this sarcastic?"

"just as sarcastic as you are dumb."

"... Oh are you still talking I swear a blimp has less hot air than you! "

"At least I didn't get beat up by a giant dust bunny! ."

Now before you ask yeah we are a team. Me Rika and the boy Ryan.

I'm the leader I'm calm cool and collected son of the war angel Michael. Rika is a punk rock looking, Magic using daughter of ... well Lucifer. Then there's Ryan hes kinda quiet and very shy, but he's very powerful, because he is a son of the death angel Azrael. He wore dark black jeans his dark black HBC hoodie and Purple eyes.

" I want to have some pizza." Rika replied


End file.
